What's Really in the Dark
by JesseCalloway
Summary: Cameron and Sylvia are walking home from a date when their world has a spot light reveal to them what's really in the dark.


**So, I bet those of you following are a little ticked about the ending of the last one, that dirty little open ended cliff hanger, but hey, make your own ending ****. Here's my new one though, so please show it as much love as the last one? This one's about a … you know what, just read! Read, review, follow, you're all the best.**

**One last thing. I don't own Supernatural, if I did I'd give each follower/reviewer/favorite $1000.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron and Sylvia walked down the dimly lit street that smelled of lingering car exhaust and motor oil. Sylvia hated their short cut from the movies that passed the old auto shop. There was something about it Cameron didn't like either.

"Cam…" Sylvia reached out and took a firm hold of his hand, pulling herself closer to him, almost in a hug.

"You cold babe?" He took a dark brown jacket from his back and wrapped it around Sylvia's petite shoulders. She took him again in a hug and he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close, feeling the cold himself now. "Damn it's cold, when did the temperature ever drop this fast?"

A window shattered and the young couple dropped to the ground in shock, Cameron quickly standing, motioning for her to stay down. Against the brick retaining wall was another man, well built with a jacket much like Cameron's and holding a hand over his short dirty blonde hair.

"Son a bitch!" He simply stated as he got up, with a chrome pistol with a nice pearl grip. He charged back into the building, with the gun in both hands. He obviously had some kind of training to use the gun like that and to take a hit like that. "Sam, we got to hurry this up!" His hard gravelly voice called to possibly his partner or his enemy.

Cameron turned to Sylvia, and looked in her deep brown eyes, barely visible in the dark of night. "Syl, run home and wait for me to text you." He stared her in the eyes, Cameron's green ones piercing, being her please.

Sylvia stared right back worried about him. "Cameron, what are you… no? Please come with me, don't get hurt!" she knew her arguments, no matter how heartfelt were going to stop him from doing this stupid thing. He felt like he was Superman and he thought he owed the world something.

Cameron was a scrawny but muscularly built eighteen year old still in his senior year. He worked out regularly and was proud of his service in JROTC and planned on the army after school, maybe even the Marines and then college. Cameron's sights were endless and so was his energy to get there. He was born to fight and though he kept out of trouble when he could, he wasn't messed with at school. Needless to say, Sylvia wasn't either.

Sylvia was popular and a friendly face to everybody. She was 5'6'' and pretty with long black hair and a smile that could light up a room. Cameron always felt so out of his league, because he was.

Cameron laced a hand through her hair at the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss before letting her go and stepping into the building, large pocket knife sharp and drawn. He was poor and lived in a bad neighborhood, he could use that thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron entered the building by way of the window that the man had crashed through. He looked around the dark auto shop, tools on the floor on the racks, a car still over the pit, dusty but otherwise in great condition. The shop just looks like all the workers were fired and went home at once, damn it was eerie.

He dodged around jacks and tires, car parts and tools listening carefully and looking for a sign of the fight he'd seen just a bit of. As he walked he heard crashing around in the office at the back. He ran for the office as a taller man with long brown hair and a jean Carhartt jacket struggling with a much shorter man who didn't look to be as strong or well built as the giant against the desk.

As he ran he tripped on a work bench, cutting his shin open deep, feeling the warm thick blood spilling down his leg. "Who the Hell has a metal freaking work bench?!"

As he said this, the man with the oddly serrated knife over the giant looked up and out the window. The man couldn't see Cameron, but Cameron could see the man's eyes were black, pure black.

Because of this distraction the giant was able to turn the table on the black eyed man sending him into the other wall. "Dean, go get the kid!"

Cameron felt he should run but held his ground as he saw an odd flickering orange glow that he couldn't see the source of. What the Hell was that?

The man he saw from earlier came to him with rapid speed but stopped short, realizing it was a normal kid. "Ah crap." This guy didn't seem to be one of many words to Cameron. Cameron turned to see him as the man wiped blood from his mouth and touched the gash on his head, wincing.

Finally the giant came out of the office holding his leg. "Dean, I think we got them."

The other dropped his head and ran a hand through his head. "Yeah Sammy, we got a witness though…"


End file.
